


Their Illicit Affair

by ElvinaPotter



Series: His Chosen Consort [1]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-25
Updated: 2014-06-25
Packaged: 2018-02-06 03:48:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1843210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElvinaPotter/pseuds/ElvinaPotter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was nonsensical, their attraction. It will be hazardous once Reborn finds out. Their actions will never be accepted by the Mafia circle. Yet, he couldn't stop and stay away. It was poison, like a drug. He is addicted. And he didn't care.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Their Illicit Affair

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer : I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn in any way shape or form. No money is made from this. It is purely Fanfictional fun.

**“Regardless of our internal strife, in times of crisis, we the Vongola are always as one!”**  
-Xanxus ; Episode 140, Chapter 226.

**. . . . . . .**

Tsuna didn’t know how it happened. He didn’t even know how it started... Okay, rephrased that. He did know how it all started. What he didn’t know was how it came to this!

It all began with ‘The Ring Battle’. Two chosen candidates for the tenth Vongola title battled each other to claimed said position. They trained hard, they fought hard. They kicked the Varia asses with their ‘Dying Will’ and won. He, Tsunayoshi Sawada, was henceforth the indisputable Vongola Decimo; inherited by blood and right.

Tsuna had thought – once the conflict was settled – that it was all over. That the Varia will leave them alone and they could resume with their lives at their own pace.

He should have known better. Reborn would shoot him with barrages of live bullets for thinking like an idiot.

After the battle, once they were treated by their own respective Sun Guardians, Tsuna had actually bumped into Xanxus on one of his rare times taking a stroll, having a moment to himself without either Reborn or Gokudera or Yamamoto. Xanxus was alone – thank heavens – but that didn’t stop Tsuna from being cautious and alert. Because Tsuna knew, even with the results from that decisive battle, Xanxus was far from please. And far from done.

They ended up fighting again. Rage got the better of Xanxus and they both go all out – fighting one-on-one; as far away from civilians as possible. At a clearing in the middle of the forest. It was like a war zone. Flames were flying, Blasts were heard, tree splintered and the grounds charred and full of holes, smokes everywhere from all the explosions and the damages that they had done. It was a furious fight. Nothing was in their sight except the other and nothing is going to stop them from pummelling the other until one of them is dead!

Like he said, he really didn’t know how it happened.

They started out with a battle of fist – and in Xanxus’s case; guns – and then when their fight was reaching its peak; it became a different type of battle.

One minute they were throwing their flames at each other; dodging and manoeuvring around the opponent and next thing he knew, they were kissing each other with ferocity; clawing and stripping their clothes with urgency. Then there was the pushing and pulling, holding each other roughly, both were naked with nothing between them, and he was pounding into the other furiously like his life depended on it. And in a way, maybe it was.

**.. . . . . . .**

“Poison,” Tsuna stated amused. If anyone were to ask him how he looked about his nature of correlation with Xanxus, that will probably what he would answer them.

Poison. A dangerous liaison. Drawn like a moth to a flame.

Nothing good will ever come to a relationship with the leader of the Varia. It was doom to fail. It’s like a drug, an addiction. It could only hurt him in the end.

And yet, he couldn’t stay away.

Logically, it should have ended there. If he was sensible and being realistic, they would stay away from each other and have no communication whatsoever unless pertaining to Vongola matters. But common-sense seem to have taken leave of absence when Tsuna soon realised that they oddly kept running into each other; again and again, finding himself consorting with the Varia leader before parting ways.

It was nonsensical, their attraction. Not to mention, it was never a good thing to keep secrets, no matter how dangerous it was, from Reborn. It would be detrimental to him once Reborn finds out.

Still, he can’t help it, though. It was delicious; the thrill of danger. There is no happily ever after for them. No domestic bliss. But that did not stop Tsuna wanting to spend more time with him.

At the moment however, Tsuna has a tiny problem.

“That selfish man is god damn late!” Tsuna mumbled angrily. Eyes looking around for a tall figure with an arrogant gait. The sun is rising soon and if they didn’t make a move, his whole plan is going to blow!

Granted, it was probably wasn’t smart of him to just send the Varia leader a short missive that said:

Meet me at the docks. Seven AM. Come alone.

Yeah. Like that will help.

“Trash!” said an angry voice behind him. Tsuna turned and his eyes light up with relief.

“Xanxus, glad you came. I wasn’t sure you would at all,” Tsuna said amicably, his bright smile never leaving his face.

Xanxus eyes narrowed in a heated glare. He growled low, fist clenching in irritation. “Cut the chit-chat, Trash. How dare you to give me orders to meet you out here. You’re not officially a Decimo, yet. What the hell do you want, Trash? This better not be wasting my time.”

Tsuna only snorted. Yeah he heard that line like, nearly every time they met? “Cut the dramatics and get in. I told you seven sharp, not seven-oh-five.”

Xanxus bristled and he glared intensified. That damn pipsqueak dared to chastise him? He killed men in cold blood for less! Never the less, he step into the boat and took a seat at the back. “You were not exactly being specific with your location. I had to find you with my intuition. And you certainly don’t have a spot with your name on here.”

Tsuna’s eyes rolled. “Oh please... you are the leader of the Varia. You have the means to find things at your disposal,” He started the engine and proceeds to leave the dock.

“Where are we going, Trash?” Xanxus asked.

Tsuna looked at Xanxus over his shoulder, smirking. “That’s a secret.”

Xanxus’s jaw clenched, annoyed. Judging by the smug air permitted around Tsuna; the little scumbag knew just what he was doing to him. Xanxus inwardly huffed before making himself more comfortable. “Whose boat is this?”

“Would you like to know?” Tsuna said mischievously.

“Trash,” Xanxus warned.

Tsuna grinned widely. In a sing-a-song voice, he admitted. “I stole it.”

Xanxus jerked where he sat and he could only blinked in shocked. “You what?”

Tsuna eyes widened in alarmed. He quickly looked around – wondering if they might get caught before casting a disapproving glance at Xanxus. “Be quiet! You want to wake the dead?” Tsuna hissed indignantly.

“Trash, are you telling me you decided to waltz by and hijacked this boat?” Xanxus persisted. His body half leaned forward to hear Tsuna’s answer.

Tsuna actually groaned. Stubborn fool doesn’t know when to let it slide. Damn him! “Yes and before you complaint any further, I would like to point out, you are also my accomplice. We did leave in this boat together.”

Xanxus arched an eyebrow before he smirked. His eyes alight with approval. “Not bad, Trash. Didn’t know you had it in you. Now, where are we going?”

Tsuna actually laughed and shake his head ruefully, smiling. “It’s a surprise.”

**.. . . . . . .**

“Have you seen Tsuna?” Yamamoto asked Gokudera when he saw that Tsuna was not in his room. He met Gokudera on the hallway while said bomber was dropping off something he had picked up for Tsuna.

Gokudera blinked before he frowned at the baseball idiot. “I thought he was spending the day with you?”

It was Yamamoto turned to blinked, “Well, he is not with me and he’s certainly not here,” said Yamamoto, motioning to Tsuna’s neat and vacated room.

“What?!” Gokudera hissed. He was about to blast everything with his dynamites and go look for the tenth when the cow-child and I-pin run-in to Tsuna’s room, playing tag as usual. Gokudera reached out and grabbed Lambo. “Stupid-Cow, have you seen the tenth?”

“Lambo haven’t seen Tsuna-nii, Stupidera. Now let go!” Lambo then bite Gokudera’s hand, forcing him to let go of Lambo with a yelp. “You stupid shit!”

While Gokudera was chasing Lambo in Tsuna’s room, neither saw Reborn entering the room. He looked at them blankly before morphing his Leon-Gun and shoot. That stilted everyone. “Where is Dame-Tsuna?”

“Reborn!” They greeted him, once they realised that Reborn has return from his business. Gokudera smiled tensely, sweat was running down his temple and his heart beats wildly. How was he – as Tsuna’s right hand man – to tell Reborn that he has no clue where Tsuna is? Reborn will torture him!

Reborn eyes darkened. “Where is Tsuna?”

“He’s.... MIA,” Gokudera admitted nervously. Reborn only reaction was tilting his fedora lower, hiding half a portion of his face.

“Are you telling me... he is missing?” said Reborn darkly. They were all too terrified to do anything but nods frantically.

Reborn scowled. He gone and attend a business for one day, only to come back with his student missing. He is so going to torture his student with heavy training for pulling this little stunt once he get his hands on him. “Gather the others!”

**.. . . . . . . .**

“Vooi! Where is the shitty-boss?!” Squalo asked, storming into the room.

Mammon, who was counting his money on the table, commented lightly. “He went out.”

Squalo could feel a headache coming and a thick on his forehead. “Yes, but WHERE IS HE? He hasn’t come back since!”

Mammon shrugged nonchalantly. “No idea. He didn’t pay me to keep track of his whereabouts.”

Squalo actually slapped his forehead. When he realized how long that Xanxus has been gone, he saw red. “VOOI! YOU ARE ALL FUCKING USELESS! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU SITTING HERE FOR?! CALL THE OTHERS AND GET THE CAR OUT FRONT. WE ARE GOING TO LOOK FOR THE SHITTY-BOSS!!”

“Yeah, yeah,” Mammon waves him off lazily. He frowns thinking that it has been very troublesome lately. Maybe it’s time to charge higher.

**.. . . . . . . .**

Harsh pants, gasps and moans rang loudly in the room. Hands ran over the quivering body, languidly. Their flesh flushed together, sweat glistering on his back. Tsuna moaned, his lips trailed tender kisses from the neck down, paying special attention the pert nipple before him. Tsuna raise his face, his lust-filled eyes darkened at the sight. Xanxus was writhing in pleasure, hands clenching the sheets in a desperate attempt to control the lust that swept through him. His body was quivering and twisting erotically. Only his weight held down the body that bucked sensually against him.

It was a sweet torment. A delicious torture! Xanxus have no idea what he was doing to him. Tsuna secretly coveted such sweet and enticing sound, and the sight of him in pleasure, makes an alluring painting.

Tsuna wanted more; needed more. He would see to it that they reach new heights together.

Xanxus whimpered; his mind numbed. Nothing else mattered except for Tsuna. He could hardly think, only feel the pleasure that Tsuna lavished upon him. When Tsuna’s talented and devilish mouth leaves his person, Xanxus whined. But his whine was short-lived and was turned into a moaned as he trembled against the gentle caressing hands.

Tsuna bit his bottom lips. The sight of Xanxus inhibited, becoming undone, nearly do him in. He felt the pressure pooling in his stomach. But he will not rush, no. He will draw this out, making it last as long as he can. His hands continue to sensually mapped all over Xanxus’s body, caress him softly. He wanted to touch Xanxus everywhere. Mark him with his print. Each of his touch would be followed by his mouth, lapping everywhere, tasting him.

Most of all, Tsuna yearns to be inside him, he crave to be one with him... And he did just that.

Xanxus sighed as Tsuna drove gently in him. He shifted, wanting desperately for Tsuna to forego tenderness. Tsuna pulled Xanxus flushed against him. Kissing him hard, his hand rested firmly on his back, distracting Xanxus while giving him time to adjust to him. Xanxus growls impatiently.

Tsuna smirked. He started rocking languidly before gradually picking up the pace, thrusting deeper into the quivering body, gripping both of his legs firmly over his shoulder and nipping playfully on the inner thigh.

“Tsuna!” Xanxus gasped breathlessly as Tsuna hits a particular sweet spot, “Tsuna...”

“Xanxus...” Tsuna groaned. God! He felt so tight. And so fucking good! Their bodies are throbbing with desire, and he never felt so alive. So very much alive...

Tsuna bends down, claiming Xanxus’s lips in a possessive and dominating kiss. Xanxus whimpered into the kiss and his moans muffled as Tsuna’s tongue invading his mouth. The position allowed Tsuna to pound deeper into him and Xanxus clings to Tsuna desperately, hands blindly grasping any part of Tsuna, clawing him.

Tsuna release Xanxus’s mouth and buried his head on his neck, inhaling Xanxus intoxicating scent. Xanxus threw his head back with a gasp, giving Tsuna a better access to neck. Tsuna held him close as he thrust into the pliant body with a strong, solid stroke.

It was too much, too intense. Xanxus came with a howl. His climax tore through him so fervently that he was seeing stars. Tsuna had frozen in awed at such enraptured expression. A few more thrust and Tsuna came into him, groaning.

Tsuna collapsed on top of Xanxus, spent. Both panting harshly and both were too tired to move an inched. They kissed passionately, immensely satisfied and body tingling and aching with blissful delight.

They lie side by side, facing each other. Tsuna was smiling tenderly at Xanxus, who had a content look on his face. Tsuna support himself on one arm, his smile widened smugly at Xanxus’s sleepy expression. “Go to sleep, Xanxus.”

Xanxus glared, but he does make himself more comfortable, lying on his front, shifting closer to Tsuna. Tsuna trailed his finger lightly over the contour of Xanxus’s back. “Tsuna,” Xanxus whispered softly. “Do you think they know about us?”

“I have a pretty good feeling that Nono knows. Nothing escapes Nono’s attention after all. Reborn suspects it, I think. But not our guardians,” Xanxus shivered as Tsuna was trailing teasingly by his spine, before settling his hand firmly over the waist.

Xanxus frowned at a thought, and Tsuna had to hold in the urge to suddenly kiss that delectable lips. “How can you be sure?”

Tsuna quirked an eyebrow at him, his lip tilted upwards; looking very much like a Cheshire cat. “Do you honestly think I can book a luxury yacht privately without the backing and sponsor from the Vongola’s Nono?”

Xanxus stared at Tsuna incredulously. “And he let you?”

Tsuna shrugged nonchalantly. “It was just a speculation. Nothing was ever confirm and I certainly isn’t about to brag to the world.”

Xanxus eyes narrowed as his head tilted slightly to the side. “You have been planning this for a while, haven’t you?” Xanxus asked suspiciously. At Tsuna’s smirk and proud look, Xanxus groaned. “Next time, do give a hint if you want to drag me off to a mini vacation or a secret randevu. Do you know how troublesome it is once I get back to base later?”

Tsuna snickered at his lover’s petulant look. He bends down and lightly showered light kisses at the back of Xanxus shoulder. “Since when you give shit on what other people think?” Tsuna breathe near his ear.

Xanxus eyes instantly become blanked. He turned and lie on his back, his lips thinned in displeasure. “I don’t, Trash. But everyone should be running around like a headless chicken by now – your guardians more so than mine.”

Tsuna smiled sadly at that admission before claiming Xanxus’s mouth for a tender kiss. Both of them are hungry for affection and any intimacy between them is secretly cherished. They reluctantly ended the kiss once air was greatly needed. “Go to sleep while you still can, Xanxus. Our Guardians will no doubt be here soon. I’m surprise they leave us alone this long.”

“We have been fucking for one day straight and you are complaining? Tired already?” Xanxus teased, smirking coyly.

Tsuna grinned and his eyes held a mischievous gleam. “Oho, Xanxus. I’m not done with you yet. I plan to spend my time with you – naked – as much as possible,” Then his smile dropped and he looked serious. “I didn’t go through all this trouble just to have a stolen moment. Not this time.” said Tsuna with conviction.

Xanxus eyes become guarded. His mouth suddenly clamps shut and he looked uncertain. Then, his expression slowly becomes detached, almost bored. “Whatever, Trash.” Xanxus said dully.

Tsuna’s eyes flashes with concern before he cover it up with a pout. “Aw, come on Xanxus. Don’t be like that. It’ll work out. I promise!” Tsuna soothed him, gently.

Xanxus eyes glared dagger at Tsuna for a good minute before it lowered shut in resignation and he sighed. At times, the young Vongola had seemed restless. He had caught the brat’s eyes lingering on him. But that was nothing new, and they were never one for conversations before, so he didn’t ask. He should have seen this coming, though. “Brat, if we are having company, don’t you think we are going to be frequently interrupted? That would also means, that they will know about us.”

Tsuna nodded before gesturing to his surroundings. “Why do you think I got this huge SuperYacht for? There will be plenty of room for your guardians and mine to hangout without seeing the other party. Once they join us here, they are going to be busy enjoying themselves and have fun to even be bothered with us. This whole place is big enough for them to get lost in.”

“But they will find out about us,” Xanxus pressed on. “They will find out that you have been seeing me, sneaking behind their back. Are you ready for their reaction?”

Tsuna became silent as he stared hard at Xanxus. His stoic expression masked his thoughts well. Xanxus met his eyes equally. He really couldn’t give a damn what people says about him. But people would not take it kindly at him sleeping with their Decimo. Him, an adopted son of the Ninth, the instigator of the ‘Cradle Affair’; that has a lot of anger issues. They will try to come up with many reasons why they shouldn’t be seeing each other. First, of course, they’ll say it’s a trick, and then they say underhanded assassination attempt – which was true at the beginning – and of course, the biggest and the most frequent reason of all ulterior motives; control the Vongola through the young and inexperienced Decimo.

Obviously they are ill-suited for each other.

Tsuna’s expression softened and he smile softly. “They won’t care who I shag with. Sure, our guardians might lose their heads for a while. In the end, it is still our choice and our business is our own,” Tsuna paused, thinking. “Reborn will probably feel conflicted, tough. He’s either going to be proud of me or exasperated, considering I’m breaking all the rules with you.”

Xanxus raised an eyebrow, monotonously. “What? Is he going to be screening your potential spouse? Or have a say in whom you’ll marry?”

Any cheerfulness vanished instantly and Tsuna gazed slightly to the side, sullenly. “If it’s for the good of the Vongola...” He trailed off sourly.

Xanxus snorted in disbelief, eyes rolled. “Wimpy trash.”

Tsuna shake his head in fondness before suddenly let out a seductive grin. “At least this way,” Tsuna’s tone lowered huskily, making Xanxus wary. “Once they find out... I can fuck you all I want!” Then he pounces on Xanxus, sending them both nearly flying off the bed.

 “Damn Brat!” Xanxus yelped as they rolled over each other on the bed. Tsuna laughed himself silly while Xanxus was scowling, trying to pin the other down. After a series of groping, nipping and touching lewdly, it was Xanxus who succeed in pinning Tsuna down onto the mattress. Tsuna grinned goofily up at him

**.. . . . . . . . .**

While Xanxus was sleeping after another round of being buggered by Tsuna, the said Vongola Decimo has no qualms in gazing at his lover while he slept. He likes to watch him while he sleeps. He has an odd fixation of these tender moments. In sleep, the hard edges of Xanxus’s scowl all but disappeared. He looked less angry and calm. His visage gentler and to Tsuna, he looks beautiful.

Tsuna knew he had a sappy expression on. He cherished the time he has when he was alone with Xanxus. There was no one to judge him, no one to tell him what to do, no one to dictates him. He doesn’t have to laugh or smile if he was feeling down. He can brood, sulk, depress or enrage all he wanted. With Xanxus, he doesn’t have to be Dame. With Xanxus, he can let go his restrain.

When he first fornicate with him, it was all about brute strength; forcing the other to submit and admit who was stronger. The more time they spent together, the more aware Tsuna became to the darker expect of his feelings.

It was intense, the things that goes through his mind. When he first saw Xanxus, he had a glare and a scowl that could freeze hell. He had that odd churning in his stomach and chucked it up to anxiety and fear. But the eyes were stuck on his brain like it was branded there. Then, the next subsequent battles, he was fleetingly aware of Xanxus’s presence, like he was subconsciously there but never in sight. By the time it was the sky ring battle, he had a fixation in Xanxus. He was intrigued by the Varia’s leader.

And then, their illicit affair begins – and everything when to hell for him. Tsuna had tried and failed to deny his dark feelings. Ever since their first run-in, they found themselves seeking each other out, wanting to meet in secret, desiring to be closer, hungry for the other’s caress.

Tsuna had slowly yearned for Xanxus. He craved his touch, his scent, his attention. He had found himself at times daydreaming of being in his lover’s embrace. As time went by, he had wanted something more. He wanted Xanxus’s affection.

It was getting dangerous for him. He wanted Xanxus badly. He wanted to know everything about Xanxus; what he likes, what he dislike, favourite food, favourite song, favourite hobby. What makes him thick and what makes him smile – especially what makes him smile, and what makes him happy and content. Tsuna wanted it all.

It was like an obsession. These thoughts consumed him. Somehow, somewhere after the Ring Battle, Tsuna wanted to possess him. And that scared the shit out of him.

Xanxus was his.

There are times that he felt he betrayed Kyoko. Kyoko was pure and innocent. Sweet and gentle by nature, he didn’t deserve her. She didn’t deserve to suffer by his actions. Yet, there is one flaw to that logic. Kyoko can never and will never be his. She was his Sun Guardian’s sister. The relationship either work or he’ll end up losing both her and said Sun Guardian in the process. And in the mafia world, it was usually by way in a long narrow box.

There was a reason why their – his and Xanxus – meetings were a secret from the world and everyone. Not only would they disapprove, they will complain all sorts of wrongness and incompatibility until they are blue in the face. He might be Dame – The No Good Tsuna. But even he knew what the last of Primo’s line meant.

Tsuna is duty bound to ensure the continuation of Primo’s line.

And Xanxus knew this.

A phone ring broke Tsuna away from his thoughts. He went to the phone and pick up the receiver. “Hello.”

“Decimo?”

“Yes?”

“There is a helicopter heading our way. It bears the Vongola crest, Sir. They request the permission to land.”

Ah. So their entourage have arrived.

“Granted. Please ensure that our guesses settle in to their rooms comfortably. Under no circumstances that I am to be disturbed. If asked, tell them I will greet them at lunch.”

“Understood, Sir.”

Tsuna shut the phone and took a deep breath. “Well, Reborn are going to kill me for not greeting him right now,” Tsuna mumbled under his breath, rubbing the back of his neck to release some of the stress. He stared at the bed longingly, wondering if he should get some shut eye or greeted his guess. He pondered long and hard before decided to throw all his doubts through the proverbial window and slipped under the cover. Reborn can wait. Right now, he just wanted to cuddle with his Xanxus. Tsuna gave a gentle peck on Xanxus’s lips. Xanxus stirred in his sleep but didn’t awake. Settling in comfortably, Tsuna drift off to sleep.

**.. . . . . .**

At the clearing in the forest...

Reborn was sitting by a rock on a mountain cliff with a binocular in hand. His target of observation happens to be the two Vongola candidates, who were trying to kill each other even when the decisive battle was done!

Reborn hummed impressively, proud that his charge was fighting with all he got, igniting his dying will without aide, and he still haven’t fully recovered – which could be dangerous for his unstable body.

Then, there was a paused. Through his binocular, Reborn can see that both Dame-Tsuna and Xanxus had reached a stalemate. They were panting; taking several deep breaths while giving the other a death glare.

And then... they came together....

What the hell?!

Reborn eyes widened and he gaped. He held the binocular tighter and was itching to go closer, wanting to see the real thing with his very own beady eyes. No way that that is happening! What happened over there that lead to... lead to that? Reborn spluttered in shocked before his composure returned to him and he clamped his mouth shut, taking several deep breaths to calm himself down.

Reborn took out his phone and pressed a number. After a few rings, the other line was picked up. “Nono.”

“Reborn,” An old wise voice greeted him from the other end. “How wonderful of you to call. I hope everything is well with Tsunayoshi.”

“Everything is fine, Nono,” Reborn said dryly. “In fact, it is more than fine.”

“Did something happen?”

‘Oh something happen alright,’ thought Reborn, amused. “Your son and Tsunayoshi are having a private battle.”

“Oh?” came the confused reply.

Reborn smirked. “Nono, they are fighting a different type of battle if you catch my drift.” His smirked widened and he arched his eyebrows. For all of Dame-Tsuna’s inadequateness, he certainly wasn’t being a dame when it comes to performing. There was certainly no gentleness in his action, no meek and docile attitude. Only control and some firm resolve. Reborn continued to observe them as lost themselves in lust and pleasure, humming in approval.

“Come again?” Nono’s voice has the telltale sound of incredulous.

“Nono, I believe both Tsunayoshi and Xanxus are consorting with each other.” Reborn reported carefully.

“By consorting are you telling me...”

“That they are having an affair? Yes, Nono. That is what I’m telling you.”

“Reborn, are you joking?” Nono asked in disbelief.

“Nono, in all the times you know me, when have I ever joke? Besides, I am currently seeing they are doing the down and dirty! Who would have thought that Tsuna are the aggressor?”

Reborn couldn’t help it then. He snickered when he heard the phone dropped to the floor on the other side. After a scuffle, Nono was back on line. “My... this is unexpected. I certainly didn’t see this coming,” said Nono, sounding amused. “Had I know if that is what it takes to handle Xanxus’s rebellious phase, I would have done something sooner.”

“Now Nono, that would be ill-advised. We both know that they can’t handle Xanxus.” Reborn said smiling. ‘Unless that person is Dame-Tsuna’ thought Reborn conspiratorially. Reborn silently whistled when he saw – through the binocular of course – how determined Dame-Tsuna was at thrusting into Xanxus. Hard and fast, leaving no room for Xanxus to catch his breath but hold on for dear life.

Now that is commendable.

“True. How ironic.”

Then, they both fell silent. Each was lost in thought. Reborn smirked disappeared and being replaced by a grim face. He lowered his face, letting the fedora shadowed his eyes. “Shall I discourage the liaison, Nono?”

There was a heavy silence on the other side. Reborn waited for the answer patiently, knowing that whatever the decision may be, it will decide the future of the Vongola.

When Nono finally get back on line, his voice sounds oddly relief. Like it was lighter and he seems happy. “No. Let them be. Perhaps Tsunayoshi may be able to tame my son. Who knows, they might be good for each other.”

‘I doubt that, Nono.’ “You do realise that Tsuna would need an heir. He is the last of Primo’s bloodline. He needs to keep the line ongoing.”

Nono chuckled mirthily. “There are other ways to ensure that. If it is Xanxus that Tsunayoshi will choose as his consort, I certainly won’t have any objection. Let them be, Reborn.”

“Very well, Nono. Understood.” Reborn acknowledged as he bid the Ninth goodbye. Reborn sighed. Half glad that he won’t to handle such daunting task of ordering a break-up, half exasperated because now – he have to play a secret chaperone or turning a blind eye whenever Dame-Tsuna wanted to have a secret tryst. Preferably the latter.

For what it’s worth, Reborn hoped that everything will turn out right... for all involved.

“Well done, Dame-Tsuna,” said Reborn, impressed, as he turned to leave the newly lovers alone to themselves. “Well done.”

**~END~**

**Review on your way out!**

**-Elvina p.**


End file.
